hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Darley (S3-S1)
Billy Darley has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Billy Darley is a character from the film Death Sentence and controlled by Jigsaw. Character History "He wasn't my friend; he was my brother. And now I'm coming for the rest of your family. You just bought them a death sentence, motherfucker." - Billy Darley Birth Of a Criminal Little is known about the early life of William Darley. He was born on September 3rd, 1982 to John "Bones" Darley and an unnamed mother, whom had divorced from Bones at an unspecified date when Billy was young and sometime shortly after his younger brother Joe was born a year later. Billy and Joe grew up with their father, an extremely profane, demanding and irritable man whom neither boy ever had a strong emotional relationship with. The Darley Family grew up very poor and impoverished in the slums of Columbia, South Carolina. Bones was involved in much crime, including the distribution and sales of unlicensed firearms, and Billy was already a hardened criminal before he was even ten years of age. Billy had assaulted, stolen, caused fires and jacked cars at a young age, as well as done drugs and sold them. When he hit his early teens, he was already a gang leader and had gotten several tattoos and ran his own drug lab. Billy never truly had a chance at a normal life or upbringing, having been raised into a criminal mentality and way of life from a young age and never one to have gotten an education or excel at life, other than to be immersed in crime. He did it for survival, but he also in his own way enjoyed living the life he did, having grown accustomed to it into adulthood. Bad Karma On one fateful Spring 2006 night, Billy wanted his brother Joe initiated into a new and more powerful and threatening gang he had assembled at the time, ready to rule the slums of Columbia with an iron fist. Billy led his gang on a gang initiation mission that required Joe to kill a random person. They found their target at a convenience store, very out of the way and with no video surveillance, making it ideal. Billy remained in his car while Joe and some gang members rushed inside to kill the owner and a teenage boy inside, before heading out. Joe however was tackled by a man at the scene and run over by a car (but not killed), when Billy drove away, believing that Joe was now a man for the killing and could take care of himself. After Joe was released from a hasty trial in which the accuser, Nicholas Hume, claimed he wasn't the man who killed his son, Billy let Joe into his gang as a full-time member and assigned him some responsible duties. However, this wouldn't last long, when later that night, Joe was found stabbed and dead at a trash dumpster near the vacant and ramshackled apartment complex Billy and his gang used as their hideout and drug factory. Billy immediately suspected Nick Hume as the killer, and wanting revenge against him for the death of his brother, assembled his gang to hunt and kill Nick. The Hunt Is On Billy and his gang traced Nick's whereabouts at the firm he worked at, Starship Capital, where he was an executive. After Nick left work, Billy and his gang gave chase to Nick, chasing him through alleyways and a kitchen, before combing a multi-story parking lot for him. The hunt was unsuccessful, with Nick not only managing to escape and survive, but he also caused the death of one of Billy's gang members, by trapping him inside a car that reversed to the edge of the rooftops and crashed hard down below, killing him. Not all was lost however, when Billy's gang uncovered Nick's briefcase that he tossed aside during the chase. The briefcase had photographs and information of Nick and his family, and with this information, Billy had what he needed for his revenge. "You just bought them a death sentence." Billy, with Nick's personal information, sent him a threatening phone call, threatening the remainder of the Hume Family with death after Nick was given his briefcase back at his job by one of Billy's thugs. After finishing the phone call, Billy assembled his gang to raid the Hume Residence. They killed two cops on patrol at the residence and broke into the home, where they shot Nick along with his wife Helen and one surviving son Lucas. Billy and his gang coldly left the scene, with Billy thinking his rival and his family were dead and no longer a hindrance on his life. Or so he thought... Sworn Enemies Billy went about with his usual criminal business and activities, when just a few nights after the attack on the Hume Family, Billy received a phone call from one of his gang members and heard Nick Hume at the other end - Hume very much alive and bloodthirsty for revenge against Billy and all of his gang. While at a popular hangout spot for his gang, Billy was approached by Bones, who in a last ditch effort to improve relations with his son, warned him of Nick coming after him. Billy, annoyed, simply shot Bones dead and headed for his hideout and drug factory, where his gang anticipated Nick's arrival. Sure enough, Nick arrived at the hideout, and with a fully loaded arsenal, he laid waste to Billy's gang members before engaging in a gun battle with Billy himself. Both Nick and Billy sustained severe wounds from their battle, and the two enemies, both wounded and tired, sat beside each other with their weapons. Billy commented on how with Nick's drastically altered, quasi-skinhead appearance and his vigilante actions, how he could've been one of his own gang members. Nick, too torn and conflicted by his morals and vigilante actions, left Billy behind. Billy, very wounded, fled from Columbia with his one remaining and surviving gang member, Spink. With Spink now his right-hand man and second-in-command, Billy set out to resume his criminal reign and moved to Los Angeles, California, setting up a brand new syndicate. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Empire Billy and Spink quickly resumed their criminal ways in Los Angeles, robbing banks and establishing ties with other criminals and gangs in the city who would strength their criminal empire. They set up their base of operations at the old Wilson Steel works in Downtown L.A.'s industrial district, the old steel mill having also been one of the Jigsaw Killer's past hideouts. Billy and Spink were able to quickly amass recruits and weaponry, and set out to dominate the streets of L.A., engaging in a vicious turf war with T-Dawg and the re-built K2K gang. By July 2007, Billy's gang was already well-feared among rival gangs in the Los Angeles gang territories, with the gang having aggressively expanded with their drug operations. Billy was satisfied with his gang having grown so much in L.A., but upon discovering that Nick Hume was now living in L.A. with his surviving son Lucas upon learning they were at the Santa Monica Pier from Spink, he immediately wanted their blood. Failed Assassination Billy and Spink had help from their gang members to attempt to kill the Humes at the Pier, with a set of Molotov cocktails to drop onto their Ferris wheel car at the Ferris wheel they were on. Billy and Spink got into a Ferris car atop of the Humes' own car, and when the timing was right as the wheel went on, they dropped the lit Molotovs onto the car, not reaching the Humes and a gunfight breaking out on the wheels, Nick packing a weapon. Billy and Spink eventually exited their car after the Ferris wheel reached lower, and they planned out their next strategies at their hideout following an attack by a mysterious stranger that resulted in the loss of a fresh batch of methamphetamine. Wreaking Havoc After Spink did some spying on various teen hangout spots and high schools in an attempt to locate Lucas and from there find out where the Humes lived, Spink eventually found out about Lucas' girlfriend Darcy Walker and from there, Billy decided she would be a useful source of information to interrogate from. Spink kidnapped Darcy and brought her to Wilson Steel, where Billy interrogated her. She ultimately revealed the location of where the Humes lived, in a middle-class L.A. suburb. Billy and Spink took Darcy with them to the house, only to find out it was the wrong one and Darcy lied, much to Billy's annoyance. He threatened her with death if she didn't take them to the proper home, which she did. From there, they found the Hume home and engaged in a gun battle with Nick, whom they eventually got cornered with Lucas and Darcy in his office where they were seeking refuge and cover. Billy's reinforcements came to help throw Molotovs around the house to burn it down and kill the Humes and Darcy. They left in time for when the house burned down, Billy thinking the Humes were finally dead... or so he thought. Neverending Cycle The following month, Billy resumed his usual criminal activities with his crew and associates, when the Wilson Steel works his gang had been using for their operations was hit by a very angry and vengeful Nick Hume, killing many of Billy's gang members and causing vast destruction around before fleeing. After this incident, Billy ordered for a hit on Nick and for Lucas to be taken by a crooked LAPD cop on his payroll. After being referred to crime boss Robert G. Durant by corrupt LAPD Detective-Lieutenant Mark Hoffman for assistance with Hume, Billy and his gang went for Hume's residence, where a gun battle ensued, but Hume escaped with his son Lucas in time before could be killed. Billy was fuming after Hume escaped again, and had nothing else on his mind but Hume's death afterwards. Billy in the meantime had become an ally to Durant and was also going to assist him with killing the residents of a housing project in a Downtown L.A. slum, to make room for a project of OCP's under the direction of the re-animated Louis Strack, Jr. Unexpected interference from not only Nick but also Nick's new allies RoboCop, Darkman and the Connors brought the plans to a halt following a massive and deadly battle inside the housing project, resulting in numerous dead henchmen. Billy fled with Durant's crew to Durant's manor hideout in Westwood, where he stayed for the night, not knowing he was in for his last night alive. Payback Billy headed outside of Durant's manor later in the night to have some quiet time to himself, when an unexpected assault from Nick Hume led to a high-speed chase around Los Angeles before ending in Griffith Park, where the two enemies engaged in an extremely brutal fight that came to an explosive end when Billy was blown away by a large explosion after Nick shot at an open gasline Billy was near, blowing him away. It was a bittersweet victory for Nick however, Billy having already done the irreparable damage to the Hume Family the previous year. Regular Appearance Billy stands six feet two and a half inches tall and weighs somewhere between one-hundred seventy-five to one-hundred ninety pounds. He has light brown hair and blue eyes, but he always sports a shaved head with a goatee. His shaved head, combined with his goatee, bushy eyebrows and overly angry demeanor, give him a somewhat Devilish appearance. Billy also has numerous tattoos, including a notable array of tribal markings. He has a tendency for wearing street clothes. He normally wore a black leather trenchcoat, but in recent times has worn his deceased brother Joe's red leather jacket, as a means of honoring him. Billy sports several scars from his gun battle with Nick, and is also missing his right ring and pinky fingers, his fingers shot off during the battle. Trademark Gear Billy uses whatever firearms he can acquire, which typically include pistols. Since re-locating to Los Angeles, Billy has taken an affinity for assault weapons, particularly AK-47s and Uzi 9mms. His favorite pistol sidearms include 9mms, particularly Glocks and Berettas, and his new overall favorite pistol is the Glock 17 (which had been converted to fire fully automatically) with custom chrome slide, which since re-locating to L.A. has become his signature weapon of sorts. He also now carries a combat machete on him as a back-up piece, the combat machete over a foot long with a comfortable grip handle, making it an easy and deadly weapon to use. Category:Gang Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Drug Runners